Supernova
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Companion fic to Don't Stop Believing. Another fifty sentences looking into the friendship/romance of Ness and Lucas.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is the product of boredom and insomnia. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p>#01 - Comfort - Ness is usually the one who comforts Lucas whenever the shy boy is down (and strangely, Ness doesn't mind).<p>

#02 - Kiss - Peach tells them what it's like to be kissed and the description haunts Lucas.

#03 - Soft- "So it's a real-life poke war you want! You're going down!"

#04 - Pain - They've both gone through so much of it, and that strengthens their bond, in a way.

#05 - Potatoes - The boys play with their Pringles snacks, irritating the rest of the Smashers.

#06 - Rain - The rain makes Lucas sleepy, and a sleepy Lucas says some rather..._interesting_ things.

#07 - Chocolate - "Lucas, answer me honestly...have you or have you not ever had chocolate?"

#08 - Happiness - The two psychics read a 'Happiness Is...' book and make up their own.

#09 - Telephone - Ness tries to teach Lucas the telephone song, with hilarious results.

#10 - Ears - "Use your ears, Luke, and listen!"

#11 - Name - Ness was a pretty unusual name, but Lucas thinks that it suits the black-haired boy just fine.

#12 - Sensual - "Hey Peach, I heard Marth use the word 'sensual' in one of his poems...what's it mean?"

#13 - Death - Lucas had an understandable fear of death, which Ness tries to help him out of.

#14 - Sex - "Um...N-Ness...could you t-tell me what th-this word means?"

#15 - Touch - Lucas always relaxes when Ness ruffles his blond hair - the touch gives him a sense of security.

#16 - Weakness - Both of the boy had a common weakness - their nightmares.

#17 - Tears - Ness laughs so hard at the look on Bowser's face after Lucas absolutely owns Ganondorf that tears come out of his eyes.

#18 - Speed - Lucas and Ness worked excellently as a team: both of them had the speed that only children could possess.

#19 - Wind - Ness always went with whatever worked: he was as free and flexible as the wind.

#20 - Freedom - There was a certain freedom that came with being some of the youngest Smashers - like getting away with pranks, for example.

#21 - Life - "N-Ness...what d-do you think...l-life is about?"

#22 - Jealousy - Lucas is almost jealous of Ness' ability to smile - he wishes he could smile like that.

#23 - Hands - His friend's hands are soft, and that's why he can't stop himself from grabbing them.

#24 - Taste - Ness grins as Lucas gets his first taste of Hershey's chocolate.

#25 - Devotion - "Luke, I promise I'll protect you, okay?"

#26 - Forever - The two knew they would always be connected to each other, even if they never saw each other again.

#27 - Blood - Ness has hemophobia, and Lucas is the one who comforts him.

#28 - Sickness - A sick Lucas was pretty bad, a sick Ness was a lot worse, and when_ both_ psychics get sick at the same time...it's a catastrophe.

#29 - Melody - Lucas likes the melody of Owl City's _On the Wing_, while Ness likes the lyrics.

#30 - Star - Lucas and Ness always go stargazing or catching fireflies when they get the chance - they love the stars (and the similarities that fireflies have to them) that much.

#31 - Home - Lucas wasn't sure which was home anymore: Tazmily Island (with his father) or Smash Manor (with all his friends, including Ness).

#32 - Confusion - Ness is constantly confused by math, and so Lucas tries to help him.

#33 - Fear - "Ness, please d-don't go!"

#34 - Lightning/Thunder - "I never would have thought of that, using PK Thunder to catapult yourself at the ledge, Luke!"

#35 - Bonds - Each pinkie swear, each noogie and each Brawl only strengthens their bond.

#36 - Market - Ness and Lucas are sent to the market to get milk and return not only with milk, but lots of candy as well.

#37 - Technology - "Luke, I know you told me that Tazmily is a little behind in technology, but seriously...they don't even have a soda fountain?"

#38 - Gift - In a gift exchange, Ness and Lucas give each other the same gift - a teddy bear and about five packs of gummi bears to go with it.

#39 - Smile - All it took was a smile for Lucas to be wrapped up in Ness' crazy schemes.

#40 - Innocence - In spite of everything they've gone through, Ness and Lucas are practically the epitome of innocence, and that completely confounds the other Smashers.

#41 - Completion - Lucas is Yin, while Ness is Yang: both of them are completely different, and yet they complement each other perfectly.

#42 - Clouds - Sometimes the two spar in the Angel Land Arena to watch the fluffy clouds pass by after the spar.

#43 - Sky - Lucas' eyes were as bright and blue as the sky, and it almost makes Ness forget about the blond's tragedy.

#44 - Heaven - "Hey, Luke...What's your idea of heaven?"

#45 - Hell - The two have been through hell and back, and the fact that Ness is able to smile at all still confounds Lucas.

#46 - Sun - Ness was the sun: bright smile, cheery personality, always there to brighten somebody's day.

#47 - Moon - On the flip side of that coin, Lucas was the moon: some could see him as slightly sad, but all he needs is a little light and he shines brighter than any star.

#48 - Waves - For some reason, Ness can't look at the ocean without thinking about Lucas.

#49 - Hair - "I know I've said this a million times, but I'll say it again: your hair is _awesome_, Luke!"

#50 - Supernova - Ness and Lucas were powerful fighters on their own, but put them in a tag team and it's like facing a supernova.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
